Spirit in the Mountain
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: She has no control, and he is invisible. He knows he can help, but to get around the sight thing he has to become the spirit from her childhood stories. Together they can find solace in the ice palace of isolation. THERE ARE SPOILERS Jack/Elsa/Pitch
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I probably should not be starting this with two other fics barely finished, but this has been in my head ever since I saw _Frozen_ a couple days ago. I make no promises on how often I will update this, but as long as you guys keep reviewing to keep me in check, I shouldn't go too long.**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Jack Frost enjoyed the feel of the light of the moon on his face as he flew through the air. He itched to have some fun, but the area he was in was currently in the middle of summer, and he was trying to be good. It was time to relax a little and to see if the Man in the Moon had anything to say. He never did.

A cold blast knocked him off balance without warning, and he looked around frantically to see what had hit him. His grip on his staff tightened as his eyebrows furrowed together, "Huh. I did not do that."

The kingdom below was covered in ice and snow. As he watched, drifting closer to see what was happening, a figure on a horse ran from the castle and into the rising levels of snow. Something was wrong, and Arendelle needed help.

Jack followed the figure—he thought it was a young girl—until he figured out that she was riding towards the big mountain in the distance. He considered the different possibilities before deciding that whoever caused the storm was on the mountain. With a small burst of wind, he flew ahead to check it out.

When he got to the mountain, he was astounded by what he saw. A castle made purely of ice stood high, reflecting the light of the moon. Jack circled above it, admiring the handiwork.

"The cold never bothered me anyway."

The strong voice caused him to look down in surprise just in time to see the end of a dress disappear into the palace. He drifted down to stand on the balcony and peered through the open door. There was definitely a young woman in there. Her white hair was in a messy braid, and he was pretty sure that she had made her dress out of finely worked ice and snow. Inching closer, he listened for that voice again.

"Freedom. Finally free." She sounded happy and sad at the same time, "I'll never hurt anyone again. Anna is safe from me."

Who was Anna? He shook his head and walked up behind her, "I need your name." Ice shot from her finger tips, creating a throne for her to sit on, "You have winter powers. You have to be able to see me!"

But she didn't. She sat down with a sigh, "Elsa, the queen of isolation. This is for the best."

"Have you not seen what you have done to that kingdom back there? You will ruin all of their lives."

The ice patterns on the throne grew more intricate the longer her bare skin touched it. Her eyes grew sad and angry, "Why can't I control this curse?"

So that was the problem. Elsa had lost control. Maybe she didn't know what she did, "I can help you." With a twirl of his hand, he made a little wind to tickle her ear.

She jerked back, "What was that? Who's there?" Elsa remembered hearing about the spirit of the mountain. It had been a bedtime story back when she was able to share a room with her sister. It was nothing but a fairytale in the happy part of her life.

"Elsa, I can help you."

The voice had to be part of her imagination. Isolation acted quickly if she was starting to go crazy already, "I don't believe in the spirit in the mountain anymore."

Spirit, huh? Jack grinned. He could use that to his advantage, and he had a plan to help the girl even if she couldn't see him, "Elsa, you need to learn control. I can help."

"How? You're not even real, and I'm talking to thin air!"

"Just watch." Jack blew towards the center of the room. Snowflakes danced into a form that resembled himself. She needed a figure to associate with, and seeing was believing.

Elsa's eyes grew wide, "Okay, so the spirit in the mountain is real and talking to me. Oh, this is just great."

Jack chuckled, "All stories start out with a little bit of truth to them. What do you know about me?"

"It's just the usual fairytale kid stuff. You only help those in need, and you bring winter to Arendelle when it is time for the earth to sleep."

He thought to himself, _"Maybe I am the spirit after all. I haven't really messed with the people of Arendelle. They just always seemed too peaceful, and it reminds me of a place long forgotten… Almost like a home."_

Elsa continued, "You are also a trickster, which means I cannot trust you. How am I supposed to know that you can really help me? You could be the reason I was born with this curse for all I know!"

That stung him. Her powers were a thing of beauty. The palace was a prime example of that. Jack could not understand her anger, "What you are able to do is not a curse if you are able to control it. Why did you isolate yourself? What are you scared of?"

"Are you kidding? I have kept my powers a secret from everyone until today, and that was a disaster. Not even my sister knew." She sighed, "Anna used to know, and we had so much fun together… But one little accident and it all went away. My parents made me cover it up, and I have been so scared of hurting someone again ever since."

He scoffed, "What crappy parents."

Ice shot out from the ceiling, forming dangerous looking icicles, "What did you say about my parents?"

"Whoa, calm down." The snow figure raised its arms, "I meant nothing by it, but your parents covered up the problem rather than help it. You have no control because you were taught to fear the power that you have. We have to get you over that fear if you are going to get any help."

Elsa thought about it for a moment, "Okay, so what do we do?"

Jack scratched his chin, "We start small. Being this far away from Arendelle should help, but try not to use your powers unless it's with me."

"Spirit?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a real name that I can call you? I would like to at least feel somewhat sane."

"Jack. You can call me Jack."

"And you can help?"

"I know I can."

She smiled softly, "Thank you for finding me, then, Jack."

"My pleasure, Elsa."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To be honest, I don't know where I am going with this, but thank you xsasuhinax for giving me the idea to include Pitch. It's giving me more ideas on how to develop the story. It will follow the events of _Frozen_, so there will be spoilers scattered about the chapters. Please review with any comments you have whether they be praise, criticism, or something you would like to see.  
**

**~Destiny**

* * *

The ice monument was a beacon of power, and he had been feeding off of her nightmares for years. He was more than interested in the young ice queen. They shared so much. Pain. Isolation. Power. So what if she couldn't control it? He would help her tap into that dark side she tried to keep hidden from the world. Fear empowered her just as much as it empowered him.

When he realized that Jack Frost had the same idea, Pitch knew that he could not approach her in the same way. The boy couldn't know that Elsa drew the attention of someone else. He was still new and couldn't be trusted. The time was not right for Pitch to reveal himself to another child of the Man in the Moon. No, he would work in the area he knew best—her nightmares.

Elsa slept soundly, content with her freedom and her new friend in the spirit. Pitch sat on the edge of the bed and his long grey fingers gently moved some of her white hair away from her temple. Concentrating, he used his power to enter her mind. She tensed under him as the nightmare took over.

_Dark. Everything was dark. Elsa looked around her, balls of ice forming in her hands. A low seductive laugh echoed around her, "Embrace it, your highness. Allow your eyes to adjust."_

_ She blinked a couple of times, and the shadow took shape. The ballroom of Arendelle's castle came into focus. Oh, how she hated this place, but something was different this time. Ice glittered throughout the room, creating the only dim source of light, "Who are you? Why am I here?"_

_ "Queen Elsa, my name is Pitch. You can consider me as the secret helper of the spirit of the mountain, but he doesn't know that I exist. It should stay that way."_

_ "Why? What on ice can you do to help him?"_

_ He appeared in front of her, causing her to jump back. More ice pillars sprouted from the floor, "My queen, I am the one who gives your people their dreams and nightmares. I keep the thought of him and his stories alive." His voice was smoother than silk, "And I have been watching over you since the day you shut yourself up alone in your room."_

_ "You are the one who has been feeding me my nightmares?" Her eyes blazed, "I have been isolated from everything for a decade because of what they have done to me!"_

_ "Those nightmares were supposed to be a warning. You have been blessed with magnificent beauty and power. I wanted you to be inspired to learn." He watched as she fell for his words, "Elsa, I know what you can do when you set your mind to it."_

_ "Are you going to teach me how to control this as well?"_

_ Pitch's laugh was cold, but she was no longer afraid of him, "No, my dear. Contol in dreams is much easier than having control out where conflicting emotions can hinder you. The spirit, Jack, will do a much better job at that."_

_ "Then why are you here?"_

_ "To save you from your isolation. You need someone to talk to, and I can help you decide on where you want to go." He gestured to the ballroom, "With control, you can have the respect of your people. Your ice harvesting business will thrive, and you will be the greatest queen the world has ever seen."_

_ She shook her head, "Anna is going to be queen. She would be just as good."_

_ Pitch wrapped a long arm around her shoulders, "You don't know your sister as well as I do. I know her dreams. Anna is too childish and not ready. She wanted to marry a man she had only known for a couple of hours. Do you really think that you can trust her with the responsibilities of running a kingdom?"_

_ A vision of Anna and Hans running through the ballroom appeared. Her sister watched in horror as the ghostly figures ran into servants and walls as they played, breaking frames and fine plates. Anna was happy, but the cost of replacing the broken objects would be expensive._

_ Noise from outside drew Elsa to the window. Her people were yelling at the palace, begging for food and screaming insults. The ice miners were in the front of the crowd with tattered clothing and tired eyes. They looked as if they had been out of work for a long time, "Anna, what have you done?"_

_ Pitch came up behind her, "Arendelle needs a strong queen. One who will be powerful and firm. One who is willing to do whatever it takes to preserve her people. You are well on your way."_

_ "I just need control." She looked down at her hands, "Until then, I have to trust my sister. She can open the gates and have some fun, but it will be temporary. I'm not ready."_

_ "There is the woman I respect." He smiled dangerously, but she did not see it, "I will help you with your final steps in becoming the most fearsome queen in all the kingdoms."_

_ She turned to face him, "Fearsome? I don't want to be fearsome. People fear me already!"_

_ "You misunderstand," he smoothly backtracked, "being fearsome does not always mean that you are feared, my queen. Showing strength and not backing down is fearsome. Beauty is fearsome. You will be fearsome when you are ready to sit on the throne. You will be respected, not feared."_

_ The icicles in her hair sparkled as she nodded slowly, "Okay. Respect is good. My parents were respected." Her blue eyes studied him as a thought entered her mind, "Could you tell me what they dreamed of?"_

_ "Your mother dreamed of your happiness as well as Anna's." She had been too enthralled by Sandman for him to penetrate her mind, but the father had been a different story. For his purposes, however, he lied through his teeth, "Your father saw you on the throne, leading Arendelle to its golden age."_

_ The right seed had been planted. Elsa's eyes lit up; with all of his lectures about concealing and not feeling, she had been sure that her father didn't think she could rule. It had been his decision to isolate her from the world, but to know that he actually had faith in her… Determination swelled inside her like a balloon. She would control her powers with Jack's help and become the best queen in history thanks to Pitch. She would make her father proud._

Pitch pulled out of the dream and looked at the sleeping queen with silent glee. That had been a lot easier than he thought it would be, but this was only step one. The idea had to stick when she woke up. Pitch would continue to watch her from the shadows, making sure to stay out of sight. He needed to mold her in the way that would give him the strength to spread his nightmares.

Once he had Arendelle, he could move on to his bigger plan. Oh, yes, the world would be his, and Elsa was the key.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I work at Old Navy when I'm not a school, and working retail during Christmas is exhausting. Anyway, I'm back at school with a full class load, but I should be updating my three current fics more regularly. **

**It's all still building up, and I'm not sure what's going to happen. Please review to let me know what you think!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Elsa tried to concentrate. She stood on her balcony, the morning sun shining on her face. Different ice sculptures stood around her, but none of them looked exactly like her mother as they were supposed to. Each was better than the last, however, but she was frustrated.

Snow swirled in the last bit of empty space as she focused on her mother's appearance in her mind. Her hands danced in front of her as she formed the ice. The statue grew upwards with the gown forming before the actual features of the old queen. Jack smiled from where he was watching above her as Elsa finally made a recognizable structure.

"I did it!" She hopped with elation before quickly calming herself and regaining her composure. That was not how a true queen was supposed to act, "Thank you, Jack."

His snow model appeared next to her, "I did nothing. You were just letting yourself feel the power inside of you."

"Conceal. Don't feel," she whispered to herself. Suddenly, the sculptures burst apart, and the shattered pieces blew away in the strong wind that followed. She turned her back to the sight.

Jack jumped backwards, "What happened? You were doing so well! What is conceal, don't feel? Where did you learn that?"

Elsa shook her head, "It's not important any more. I'm free…"

"It caused you to lose control out of nowhere. Your emotions are causing this unpredictable nature of your power. Why would three words affect you so much?" He hovered in front of her even though she could not see him, "It will help you if you just talk it out and let it go."

"My father would tell me those words almost every day," she started slowly. "It started on the night I accidently hit Anna in the head with my power. We had to go to the trolls for help, and they removed her memory of it all. We were only kids, and it was an accident. She was moving too fast, and I couldn't keep up." She walked over to the side railing, "I received my first pair of gloves that night, and I have been in hiding ever since."

Oh, she was the one who was frightened! It all made sense to him now. Elsa had been programmed to fear herself. That's why it had gotten out of control. He silently chided her parents for doing this to her, but he dared not say anything aloud for he remembered the last time he did. At least he now knew what he really needed to do to help her.

Jack said firmly, "Make the ice people again, but this time create your father. Don't let the powers and fear control you. Show him that you became strong despite staying locked away from everyone."

From the shadows, Pitch grinned at the scene he was watching. The boy was smarter than he thought. Getting the queen to focus on the king would only give strength to the dream he had given her. As long as nothing unexpected happened, the girl and the world were as good as his.

"Make him proud…" A smirk played on her lips as Elsa raised her arms once more. The figure was constructed much faster than the ones of her mother, but it was more exact. The ice twisted and formed into the kind features of her father. The sunlight reflected off of the sculpture, and her smirk turned into a smile.

The king looked like he did when he was alive. His eyes looked out with love and concern, and a small smile was etched into the ice. He was kneeling on the balcony, holding out a pair of gloves. It was a flawless piece that impressed the two men who were observing the lesson.

Elsa studied her handiwork with a critical eye. She walked over to the ice and gently laid a hand on the gloves, not flinching when they shattered. Now her father was just holding out a hand as if he was trying to help and comfort, "Much better."

"Elsa?"

She turned to Jack, "I know that my father was scared and confused. I almost killed my sister when we were little. It was an accident—we were playing around. I fed off of that fear and learned from it, as many children. We learn from our parents and sense what they want from us. I don't want to remember him like that forever. He loved us both. He loved me for who I was even if we didn't know what this power was. We ignored it together and it got out of control." Elsa took a deep breath and her posture became more regal, "This situation is my fault as much as his, and I want to make him proud. I need to take the fear we taught each other and turn it into strength and determination."

Pitch smirked, impressed with her speech. She would make a great queen one day, and if he had her trust… Elsa was going to be a strong leader with a lot of influence. With her by his side, he would be able to reach the farthest corners of the earth. This Jack Frost may be a problem, but it was too soon to tell. The boy's posture and expressions were hard to read, but Pitch could tell that he was starting to really like the ice queen. He shook his head with a silent laugh.

Jack moved closer to the queen, wishing that she could see him. He couldn't understand how she could talk to him and that column of snow but not believe in him, "Elsa, that was beautiful. You are an artist, and, I must admit, you may even be better than me."

"Are you jealous?"

"Not at all. Quite the opposite really," he laughed.

A knock echoed off of the ice, causing Elsa to freeze and look at the air, "Who would come find me here? Who would-" A look of realization crossed her features, "Anna. Why couldn't she have stayed put? Who is watching Arendelle?" She stormed into her palace with balled fists.

"Calm down! She's your sister! She probably just wants to help!" Jack raced after her.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect her sister to make an appearance. The next few hours could change everything for him. He crept into the castle after the other two, making sure that he stayed out of sight in the shadows. What could the little princess have to say to his queen?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Major spoilers ahead (aka a song). I'm trying to keep as true to the movie as possible, but since Disney is making me wait until March for the DVD, I'm going off of pure memory. I'm sorry if sequences and scenes aren't perfect. This is for fun after all!**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Elsa looked at her sister in shock, "You shouldn't be here. Who's watching Arendelle?"

The cute brunette shrugged, "Prince Hans has everything under control. I had to find you. You need to come home."

Her reply was cut short when a familiar snowman walked through the door and into the palace. Blue eyes studied him and blinked, "Olaf? But how-"

"This is a nice place." He was looking around, "Did you find her?"

Jack was shocked. He had never seen anything like Olaf in his life, and, by Elsa's face, she somehow knew the snowman. And who was Prince Hans? Did she have a brother as well? He hovered above the stairs and between the two sisters to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"Come home, Elsa."

The queen shook her head, "You shouldn't be here, Anna. It's not safe." She turned away.

Anna chased after her, "You don't have to protect me, Elsa. I'm not afraid!" When her sister didn't answer, she began to sing, "Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore."

Pitch grinned from the shadows. The little princess was sweet, but she didn't truly understand the danger. What happened next could be very useful to him. He could tell that Elsa was afraid of hurting her sister again. His grin turned into a smirk.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand." She would just not give up, "For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together! You don't have to live in fear... Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."

"Anna!" Elsa shook her head and stopped in the middle of what could have been a ballroom, "Please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun- And open up the gates."

Her hand reached out, "Yeah, but —"

She snapped, "I know! You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone but I'm alone and free! Just stay away and you'll be safe from me…"

"Actually we're not."

Elsa whipped around to face her sister, "What do you mean you're not?"

"I get the feeling you don't know," Anna looked sheepish.

"What do I not know?"

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep..." She paused before sighing, "Snow…"

"What?" Elsa began to panic as the news sank in.

"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere." Anna was still smiling, hopeful that her sister would help.

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."

Her braid swung back and forth as Elsa frantically shook her head, her mind reeling, "No, I can't. I — I don't know how!"

Pitch watched the sister with glee. The more Anna pushed her, the more frightened Elsa got. It was as if Christmas had come early for him. His queen's powers surged as an ice storm swirled around her, protecting her.

Jack was trying to help, "Elsa, you must calm down! Control it! I know you can do it."

Finally, in response to both her sister's pleas and Jack's coaching, Elsa belted out, "I CAN'T!" Power burst from her, striking Anna in the chest, but she didn't notice, "Get out."

"Elsa…"

"Please, just go!" She waited for her sister to hurry away before following to the door. Olaf looked back at her sadly and waved as he took Anna's lead to leave. From the doorway, she watched them walk away with a man she had never seen before, but she knew that her sister would try to see her again. With a heavy heart, Elsa constructed a guard out of ice and snow to protect her isolation and slammed the door for good.

Jack spoke to her from the stairs, "Why would you treat your sister in that way? What did she ever do to you?"

"Did you know about Arendelle, spirit?" She was fuming, "You teach me control when I have ruined everything. What good are you if all you do is lie?"

"Elsa…"

"Did you know?" She walked through him, heading towards her bedroom.

He sighed, "Yes. I noticed it on the way to your palace."

"Noticed on the way? I thought you lived on this mountain." She stopped, confused, "Who are you really?"

"Well," he paused, "I'm not a spirit, but I do bring winter to places. My name is Jack Frost."

"Why can't I see you, Jack Frost?" She turned around, looking for him with narrowed eyes, "Is this a game to you?"

He laughed dryly, "I love games, Elsa, but no one can see me. You have to believe in me to see me. It's really annoying, really."

"I believed in the spirit."

"But I am not the spirit. That was only enough for us to communicate like this."

"Strange rules for an invisible boy."

Jack shrugged, "I was created by the Man in the Moon. Take it up with him if you have a problem with it."

Her face was a mask, "All I hear is lies, Jack. Tell me, how can I believe in you if I can't trust you?" She continued to her bedroom in silence and shut the door behind her.


End file.
